


untitled

by Enigel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, First Lines Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First line from Cygny, which is why this is vaguely Jack/Teal'c oriented. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> First line from Cygny, which is why this is vaguely Jack/Teal'c oriented. ;)

The ship was slowly sinking in the ice cold water.

"And... that's that."

"That is what, O'Neill?"

"Huh? That - the ship, is that - gone, sunken, no more. The gimmicks Carter wanted to poke at, Daniel's squiggles, all of that."

"At least Daniel got photographs of the main wall, sir, all I could save was this."

"This being...?"

"Well, judging from the preliminary examination and where we found it, I'd say it's a device for transferring information from the computational crystal to..." Sam paused. "A gimmick, sir."

"Ah."

* * *

"Daniel's off deciphering squiggles, Carter's off creating squiggles of her own... Looks like we're left to our own devices."

"The only device presently in my possession is a zat'nik'tel. Does this imply I have to use it, O'Neill?"

"It's an expression. It means... Let's do something fun. Hey, you could help me improvise a fishing device."

"So I _will_ have to use the zat'nik'tel." Teal'c's ominous left eyebrow belied the blank voice.

"All right, all right! no fishing. Well, we have to find something to pass the time in this vast... fascinating... empty landscape. Do _you_ have a better idea?"

Teal'c's smile was worth a thousand words of unspoken answer.


End file.
